


DreamSMP Shorts

by bleeding_inkk



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Clay | Dream and Ranboo are Siblings (Video Blogging RPF), Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), DreamSMP - Freeform, Emotional Manipulation, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ghostbur, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insane Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), L’manberg, Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Manipulative Relationship, Mellohi Disc, Mental Anguish, President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide, The Nether (Minecraft), Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings, ghostinnit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29357163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleeding_inkk/pseuds/bleeding_inkk
Summary: A collection of short stories of alternate situations that could have happened in the DreamSMP lore. I’ll take some suggestions on my twitter if it’s an idea that I like
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit & Toby Smith; Tubbo, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. My Tubbo

**Author's Note:**

> tw // suicide , implied self harm
> 
> what would have happened if tommy said goodbye forever? what if tubbo was too late

Redwood surrounded the free nation of L’manburg, free of walls and war. It was peaceful yet somehow an eerie quiet blanketed the land. The cool breeze tousled the wood colored hair of the president. He stood looking over his nation but it didn’t feel like home anymore. His friends kept building and expanding to the great nation of L’Manburg, they were happy with the progress and so was he. However, he couldn’t help but think the nation was missing one of the most important members.

The one who gave up one of his most precious items for their freedom. The loud young blond boy that wasn’t afraid to fight for what he believed to be right. The one who held L’Manburg together. The president’s best friend.

A sound of a cloak flowing in the wind caught Tubbo’s attention, he knew without turning around that it was Dream. Tubbo didn’t turn to acknowledge him, instead he continued to look over the silent land. Dark clouds loomed over the houses built from his bare hands, the once sturdy land of L’Manburg was now replaced with gaping craters. The houses trying desperately to cover the damage caused by their strenuous history. Tubbo tightly grasped the glowing compass with the worn embedded words “Your Tommy”. Tears formed in his eyes, they slowly fell down his cheeks. This was a gift given to the regretful president, so he could always be reminded that he was the reason he wouldn’t see his friend everyday.

“Tubbo” the low voice of the faceless man reached his ears, carried over by the wind and extended across the trees. He lets go of the compass and lets it hang from his neck, laying directly on his heart. Breathing in steadily, with slight trembles in his exhale. Bringing up his shaking hand he wipes the stray tears away from his face and finally turns to face Dream.

Dream stood a couple feet away, his cloak intricately flowing with the pattern of the calm wind. His face completely covered by his eggshell mask with wisp of his hidden hair framing the eye sockets. His stance was calm yet intimidating with his axe lazily thrown over his armored shoulder. His green eyes were barely visible through the holes of his mask. He brought his other hand up to his hood and revealed his dark honey hair with streaks of brown, tightly pulled up in a knot on the back of his head.

“We need to talk, now.” He claimed, the wobble in his voice startled Tubbo and caused him to stand straighter in concern. What could Dream possibly be wary of? The thought of anything that did made a shiver run down Tubbo’s spine.

“Ok..” He answered cautiously, “What is it Dream?”

“It’s Tommy, Tubbo. He- He..”

Tubbo’s heart dropped at the mention of Tommy and the desperation in Dream’s voice.

“He made his choice and he won’t listen to me, I’ve tried to make him see his worth and it's not his time but he won’t listen.” Dream said distressed, running his hand through his hair making it messy and falling out of the knot. Tubbo has never seen Dream this hopeless before, so afraid, so open. 

“You were the only person I could think of that could talk him out of it, Tubbo. Please.” He continued with so much pain lacing his voice, his voice was practically a whisper now.

“How much time do you think I have?” Tubbo answered with a shaky voice, he was bouncing on his feet looking at the compass. Dream pulled his face mask off surprising Tubbo.

“Not long.” The anguish on his face sent Tubbo sprinting in the direction of his friend. Dream didn’t move from his place, he turned his head to look over the land of L’Manburg. A satisfied smile stretched across the scar decorated face of the heartless man, he got exactly what he wanted. A low rumble of laughter rolled off his chest. He only hoped that Tubbo wouldn’t make it on time and would have to watch the consequences of his actions. He hoped that the sight he would see would completely break him. He hoped that the president of L’Manburg would fall. 

Marionettes, that’s all they were to the masked man. Without knowing it they were helping him bring their own nation to an end. Slowly but surely he has been using each and everyone of them to get what he wanted. It took time to get Tommy into a vulnerable position but it has been worth it. Now all he had to do was sit back and wait, with a smile.

The compass led Tubbo straight to the portal to the underworld, his heart felt like it was lurching out of his caving chest. It sat on the hill, surrounded by raven black stone. It spread across the grass like a disease taking over the lush earth and infecting each and every blade. He stumbled up the carved out black stone stairs up to the entrance of the portal. 

Without hesitation Tubbo stood in the hundreds of swirls that took him to the nether.

His mind felt like he was on a merry go-round, he shut his eyes tightly trying his best not to pass out. When he felt the blast of heat blow over his face he stepped out forgetting the slight drop and tripped, landing roughly on his knees. Grunting of a hog and shuffling of hoofed feet invaded Tubbo’s ear. 

The odor of rotting muscle seized the stuffy air around him, looking up he was faced with the decaying legs of a piglin. The stench of it’s decomposing flesh was so potent it took everything for Tubbo not to vomit. A shiny gold sword swayed in front of his face, rusted blood covered the sharpest part of the blade. It’s chipped hooves disappeared from his view as the piglin walked away.

On shaking legs, he stood up and held his compass closer to him. His heart felt heavy when he remembered that the compass wouldn’t work in the nether and he would be on his own on finding his best friend. Just then in the blazing warmth of the air he heard it. A sweet sound, a calming sound, a sound he recognized. Tommy’s disc.

Looking around he found a path leading towards the music, built out of cobblestone. Tommy’s favorite block. Without any caution he ran across the narrow bridge over the boiling lake of lava. The closer he got to the next netherrack platform, the louder the song became. Tubbo tried to catch his breath, his heaving interrupting the sound and making him realize how loud the song was now. When he glanced up he saw the silhouette of the person he was searching for. 

The familiar sweet melody twirled through the humid air of the nether. Popping and sizzling of the blistering hot lava occasionally fused into the song that played in a jukebox. His feet were nearly hanging off the edge of the cliff that plunged straight down into a fiery lake of flames. 

“It’s just as beautiful for the last time as it was the first time.” Tommy spoke breaking the silence between the two. The disc carried on playing as he looked over the molten rock.

“Tommy.. please get away from the ledge.” Tubbo said softly, reaching his hand in Tommy’s direction. He so desperately wanted to lunge at the taller boy and take him away from the edge. He didn’t even acknowledge what Tubbo had said, without moving an inch he continued to stand on the edge.

“The view isn’t as pretty as L’Manburg,” Tommy mumered, “but the disc makes it feel like home.” He still hadn’t turned around.

“Tommy come on, I’ll walk you back to your tent and-” Tubbo starts to say but gets interrupted by the tall blond.

“AND FUCKING LEAVE ME AGAIN TUBBO?” Tommy whipped around with fresh tears streaking down his pained face. His hands balled up into fist so tight his nails pierced his skin and blood dribbled down his skin.

“TAKE ME RIGHT BACK TO THE PLACE YOU LEFT ME SO YOU CAN GO BACK TO A MORE PEACEFUL L’MANBURG? AND HOW THE HELL IS THAT WORKING OUT FOR YOU TUBBO?”DO YOU LIKE IT BETTER THERE WITHOUT ME?” Tommy screamed at the small brunette boy with so much hurt and agony it stunned him.

“Tommy please listen to me, I-”

“LISTEN TO YOU? LAST TIME I LISTENED TO YOU WAS WHEN YOU WERE TELLING DREAM TO THROW ME OUT LIKE TRASH, FUCKING TRASH TUBBO! I DON’T MATTER TO YOU, NO ONE CARES ABOUT ME ANYMORE. NO, NO ONE EVER GAVE A SHIT ABOUT ME!”

“That’s not true Tommy! Dream told us that you didn’t want to see us!” Tubbo tried to reason with the hysterical boy.

“NO THAT'S BULLSHIT TUBBO, DREAM IS THE ONLY ONE THAT ACTUALLY GAVE A SHIT ABOUT ME!” He flailed his arms around, showing his wrist covered in tons of tiny scars. His clothes were torn and dirty, exposing bits of his malnourished stomach and protruding ribs. His once youthful, bright ocean eyes were a lifeless grey that held no emotions other than anguish. 

Tommy grabbed his ruffled oily hair and almost pulled a chunk completely off. He mumbled to himself and paced back and forth dangerously close to the ledge. 

“Please Tommy, I can’t live without you. Come away from the ledge.” Tubbo tried again.

“YOU CAN’T LIVE WITHOUT ME? THEN WHY THE FUCK DID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE FOR MONTHS? MONTHS TUBBO, COMPLETELY AND UTTERLY FUCKING ALONE.” Tommy started breathing heavy and swayed closer to the cliff. He stumbled closer to the lava below, ready to join his brother.

“NO TOMMY STOP, YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!” Tubbo panicked taking several steps closer to the suicidal boy. Tommy turned his head to look at Tubbo, tears ran down his face and he no longer looked angry. He was just so tired.

“Then why did you leave me?” Tommy’s voice cracked like ice. Tubbo didn’t have any words, all he could do was stand there and hope that his presence was enough. Tommy walked closer to the edge, digging into his pocket he pulled out an identical compass to the one tubbo owned. 

Etched into the rusted metal were the words “Your Tubbo”. Tommy ran his thumb over the words and smiled like he was reminded of a memory.

“My Tubbo.” Tommy whispered, pulling the compass close to his heart and smiled. Time slowed in that moment, gravity took hold of his falling body and pulled him closer to the lake of fire that awaited him below. 

Tubbo’s screams drowned out the last notes of the dying melody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :] twt: @_inkbleeding , dm me if you want to talk or have an idea  
> This wasn’t written recently so its not as good but I still like it
> 
> I’m currently working on a prison dream short story so that should be coming out soon, check my twitter for updates :]


	2. “What Am I Supposed To Do Without You?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would happen if Ghostbur and GhostInnit met in the afterlife..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I said the next thing I would post is prison dream but then todays stream happened and I had brainrot :] very short story and unedited  
> So enjoy!

It was quiet. Not something Tommy was used to, the deathly silence that rang through his ears. It was dark, no light to pierce through the darkness that surrounded him. It was soft, like a gentle embrace, warming his cold skin and making him feel safe. Something he hasn’t felt since Wilbur. That was so long ago now, Tommy had started to forget the feel of his brother’s firm hold. Low and steady came a familiar song, carrying through the air, and reached the searching ears of the child. Slowly light broke through the dark barrier of his eyelids. The sun gently shone in greeting to him, unharming his wandering eyes as they took in the beautiful calm sky. This is definitely not what he was used to, why was it so quiet. So peaceful?

The grass beneath him was unusually silkily and smooth, his fingers ran through it enjoying how much it brought him comfort. Where was he? Tommy didn’t remember the grass being so soft, he didn’t remember the sun not hurting his eyes, he didn’t remember the humming voice that echoed through the air. That voice, now that he thought about it, yes he has heard that voice before. But where? He has definitely heard this voice before but for the life of Tommy he couldn’t remember where. Pushing off the grass, Tommy sat up to face the view of a never ending field.

A silhouette of a man stood near a tree, perfectly still but familiar. Tommy stood with shaky legs and edged his way towards the shadow. His steps were cautious but he didn’t feel in any danger. Somehow hearing his silent footsteps, the figure turned around. 

“Tommy..?” The man croaked in disbelief.

“Where am I? Who are you?”

“Tommy what are you doing here? How did you get here?”

“I-I don’t know? Wait… Wilbur?” Tommy stuttered, not believing it the sight before his eyes.

“Tommy, you’re not supposed to be here! What are you doing? What happened?” Tommy couldn’t answer, his brother that he hadn’t seen in so long stood in front of him. Shaking Tommy closed the distance between him and his brother with a sob and a tight hug. He clung to his like his life depended on it, not loosening his grip for a second. A sigh was emitted from Wilbur’s chest with his arms following Tommy’s action in circling around his crying brother.

“Shh it’s ok Tommy, I know it's overwhelming. I promise everything is fine, I'm here.” It felt so surreal to Tommy, there he was crying into his dead’s brother’s chest. This shouldn’t be happening but Tommy couldn’t get himself to pull away from the only positive touch he has felt in months. His sobs slowly became small sniffles and his shaking ceased from his body. It was then he noticed he could see through Wilbur’s chest to his hands that grasped his sweater tightly. The grass visible through his hands as well. 

“That’s some crazy shit, innit?” Tommy asked pulling away from Wilbur to study his hands.

“Tommy, what happened?” That stopped him dead in his tracks, what happened? He couldn’t remember, all he could recall was his friend Tubbo.

“I don’t know, where’s Tubbo?” Wilbur gave him a wary look but eventually gave up on whatever excuse he was going to give his brother. With a small gesture to follow, Wilbur started walking in a direction. Curious and wanting to see his best friend, Tommy followed hot on his heels.  
Eventually they came upon Tommy’s old house with his front lawn now covered in flowers. 

“Do you remember this place Tommy?”

“Of course, this is my house. Although I don’t remember putting these flowers here.”

Without anything else said, he kept going with Tommy following. In the distance there was a sound of weeping, despair. When they went over the hills, there sat a shaking boy with tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. Running his finger through is shaggy brown hair, slightly pulling on the strands.

Tommy, confused to his agony, walked forward to see what he was crying about. On newly cut cobblestone, carved out was ‘R.I.P. TommyInnit’. He was actually dead..? This wasn’t a crazy dream? He was gone, with Wilbur forever. With a sudden rise of panic, Tommy went to grasp Tubbo’s shoulder only for his hand to completely go through his body. He pulled back, with the only reaction Tubbo gave being a shudder.

“What am I supposed to do without you?” Left the boys lips with another sob. 

Tommy was left speechless for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Updates on twt: @inkkbleeding <33

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :] twt: @_inkbleeding , dm me if you want to talk or have an idea  
> This wasn’t written recently so its not as good but I still like it
> 
> I’m currently working on a prison dream short story so that should be coming out soon, check my twitter for updates :]


End file.
